Teron Kenobi: Hunting the Hunter
by swimfast12
Summary: Teron Kenobi and Besko Orion face challenges as they try to find out who is after the Senate group the Seers and why. First fic, please R&R. Teron is ObiWan's grandnephew, he is MY creation! Takes place 50 years after RotJ!
1. Chapter 1

**-Okay people, listen up. For all of you idiots who aren't Star Wars fanatics like I am, here is some junk you need to know before reading. 1. Han Solo eventually married Princess Leia Organa, so Chancellor Solo is the old Leia. 2. The main character, Teron TARE-IN is the grandson of Owen Kenobi, Obi-Wan's briefly mentioned non-Force-sensitive brother. –**SF12 Star Wars Teron Kenobi- Hunting the Hunter 

Fifty years had passed since the Galactic Empire fell, but there was still evil. The Jedi still fought against tyranny, for justice and honor. Old Master Skywalker was still active, though his son Ben took care of a lot of the hero's affairs. The Kenobi name was still revered for all Jedi, for three Jedi Knights had ever held the name, one of which was dead- the famous Obi-Wan. But two other brilliant Jedi were respected for their skill and name sake… his grandnephews, Teron and Rye…

Tseew! Tseew! Tseew! Tseew! The blaster bolts rained down toward Senator Brun Hiar of Mygeeto. Brave Senate guards leaped in front of him, taking the wounds for him. The Senate meeting room was nearly empty, and no one else could help.

The vicious bounty hunter grinned as he saw this, his repeating blasters firing bolt after bolt at the senator. His client was paying quite a large sum for this job, and he wasn't giving up so easily. No one had died yet, only injured. So far.

" There they are, Besko! To the left!"

Two lightsabers ignited, one blue and one orange, several meters behind the entrance. Two Jedi, a master and his apprentice, dove into one of the pods that senators used, and rammed into the bounty hunter's. This, to the pair's surprise, did almost nothing to the hunter, who merely turned and began attacking the Jedi.

Master Teron Kenobi had been trained to observe his opponent's advantages and his weaknesses. Even as his blue blade madly deflected the blaster fire, he was taking in his enemy's appearance.

A male, probably Teevan, judging by his silver skin and inhuman flexibility.

He wielded two medium-sized repeating blasters. Ouch. Those looked deadly!

He seemed to have other weapons strapped to his plastoid armor, possibly some vibroblades.

Skilled as he was, the Teevan couldn't defeat two Jedi with a couple of repeaters. He soon was backed against the front of the pod, and Teron was just about to tell the hunter to come peacefully and they wouldn't hurt him, when he did something totally unexpected. He pressed the button. The button that sent the pod upward… at maximum speed! The Teevan jumped off right after hitting the button, landing on a pod close by, as Teron and Besko shot upward in another.

Setting the pod back to hover was easy. Finding the hunter again- not so easy.

"Do you think he's gone, Master?" Besko asked, deactivating his orange saber.

" No… I feel that- duck!"

Besko obeyed without question and just in time too. The hunter leaped from an above pod, slashing with a vibroblade through the spot where the Padawan had stood, not three seconds beforehand.

Blaster bolts! That guy was really getting on Teron's nerves! He was always prepared for everything!

The Teevan battled Teron and Besko, vibroblade against lightsaber, for a long time. He dodged and weaved and fought, but his blade was not meant for this kind of abuse. It was smoking and its blade was wavering. Making a quick and deadly decision, he threw the vibroblade at Senator Hiar, slaying him as he finally was managing to inch out of the hall with one remaining guard. Then, the hunter drew his repeaters and blasted the controls of nearby pods, making them speed toward the Jedi's. With some maneuvering, they managed to avoid the other pods. But the hunter was gone.

The last guard kneeled before his employer, checking his vital signs, then shook his head. Hiar was gone.

" Do not, for a single moment, do I believe that this was your fault, Master Jedi. I was just lucky you arrived."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. It was the will of the Force that Chancellor Solo met with us today. It was about that other Senatorial murder, the one involving the Senator from Frego." Said Teron, bowing his head solemnly.

"Should we alert the Chancellor?" Besko piped up. The battle had tired the young man of sixteen, but he was always willing to help the situation.

His Master nodded gravely at the guard and went up to the turbolift that led to Supreme Chancellor Solo's office, Besko at his heels.

Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa Solo was already heading towards the door when the Jedi arrived. Being a Jedi Knight herself, Leia knew something had happened.

"Another murder, Master Kenobi?" asked Leia, sinking gravely back into her armchair.

"I'm afraid so. Brun Hiar of Mygeeto."

The Chancellor looked positively alarmed. " No! Not him! That means… The Seers…"

"Chancellor Solo? What was so special about Hiar?" Besko asked. He hadn't met Leia more than a one time, but she looked more panicked than anyone he'd ever seen.

" The Seers, boy. Both Brun and the senator from Frego, Zana Cobral, were members of a Senatorial society. They are brilliant, that society. They watch at all times, looking for any rising dictator or group that might mimic the Empire. Garm Bel Iblis, the retired former Corellian Senator, founded that group, calling them the Seers. They're brilliant! They were the ones that spotted Grand Admiral Thrawn when he tried to take control of this galaxy and overthrow the New Republic. If not for them, the galaxy would be in his grasp. They're not well known, but they keep the galaxy safe. But… first Zana and then Brun… I'm beginning to see a pattern.

"You think someone wants the Seers out of the way, so no one would see what they're up to?" questioned Teron, looking both surprised and determined.

"Possibly." Was all the Chancellor said before tapping a code into her comlink. Teron recognized as one of the Yavin 4 Jedi Temple codes. After a few moments of static, Leia turned on the holo function, and a hologram of Master Ben Skywalker appeared on the desk.

"Aunt Leia?"

"Hey Ben. Look, alert the rest of the Council that Teron Kenobi and Besko Orion should not be expected back for a while. They're investigating some Senate murders."

Ben's holographic head swiveled towards the pair in question. "Teron and Besko, eh? Perfect men for the job. Good luck." The holo faded.

"So nice when you ask our consent first." Teron said said sarcastically. He knew very well that he was back talking one of the most powerful people in the Republic. It was kind of funny that way.

"Yes, so it is, Teron." Leia responded dryly. "Now, you know your way around Coruscant, but be careful all the same. Whoever is doing this will stop at nothing to get what they want. Do I make myself clear, Kenobi? Orion?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Teron joked, throwing a mock salute.

"I'm serious, Teron."

"I know."

The Chancellor sighed and dismissed the Jedi. Teron was a master when it came to lightsaber technique and battling. He'd even won an award from Luke for it. And Besko seemed skilled enough. Then why was she so worried?

Maybe because the galaxy had been under dictatorial power before. If Teron and his Padawan failed… she couldn't bear to think of it.

**-Okay, if wasn't too good, forgive me. This is my first FF storychapter thingy, and I'm new at this. Bear with me. Don't know when I'll update, but it'll probably be soon, since I'm out of school and bored. Until then, read this and review afterward. And if you don't, you're officially classified as a Kowakian Monkey Lizard! See ya-**SF12


	2. Chapter 2

-**Hey everybody! Which is probably nobody, since I'm new at this. Well, anyway, I'm updating quickly and I hope you enjoy this fic, as the plot thickens! Man, I love the sound of that! Read on, review after! If anyone's there**-SF12

Teron was questioned as soon as he stepped out of Leia's office.

"Where to now, Master?" Besko asked.

Teron grinned. Sometimes his Padawan reminded him of his own apprenticeship. Though they looked nothing alike, Teron being a blonde and Besko having hair as dark as night, the curiosity of being an apprentice and rarely knowing exactly what was going on was well-remembered by Teron.

"Well, someone is obviously targeting the Seers, so I'm guessing the bounty hunter killed not only Hiar, but Cobral as well. There will be a connection, Padawan." Teron said pulling out his comlink and punching in a code. The voice of Raia Micol, the Jedi archivist, came over the device.

"Teron? That you?"

"Yes, Raia. I'm looking for information on a bounty hunter. Male, Teevan, medium height, and uses two repeaters."

"Not much to go on. But I'll give it a shot." The link cut off.

"And now, It's time to focus on the other murder. Follow me." Teron walked in the direction of a lift tube, noting that led to the offices of the Senator of Frego, and stepped inside, followed closely by Besko.

Several large droids were lifting furniture and moving them out a private lift. A Bothan Senatorial aide was ordering them this way and that, pausing when he saw the Jedi. Ordering the droids to a halt, he stepped toward the pair.

" Ahem! What can I help you with, Master…"

"Kenobi. This is my apprentice, Besko. And you are?"

The Bothan coughed importantly. "Harrumph. I'm Cid Dorvan. I was Senator Cobral's aide and the Senate designated me to oversee the clearing of her office for the replacement. Until a replacement is found, I'm in charge of Frego's Senatorial affairs."

Teron winked at his Padawan, and asked the aide "We're looking for clues on Senator Cobral's murder. Did anyone witness it?"

"No. She was just found dead the day after a senate meeting."

"And the autopsy?"

Dorvan bristled pompously. "That's classified information! How do I know you're legitimate? No, no, no!"

Teron rolled his eyes impatiently, then focused the Force on Dorvan's small mind, and waved a hand in the air. "We are legitimate."

"You are legitimate." Dorvan responded tonelessly.

"You will tell us about the autopsy."

"I'll just tell you about the autopsy. The experts say Senator Cobral died of blaster fire, and judging by the number of wounds, repeaters."

Yep, that was it. Either repeaters were in bounty hunter style now, or the murders were linked. Besko turned to leave, but his Master had one more sabbac card to play. He turned back to the dazed Dorvan.

"You will spend the rest of the day contemplating that your ego is huge and needs to be shrunk."

The Jedi left then, not waiting for an answer.

Taking the lift down to the exit, Teron's comlink signaled. Switching it on, he heard Raia's voice.

"Couldn't find much, Teron. No one knows who this guy is, but he wreaks havoc all over the galaxy, though mainly around the Core Worlds. He goes after everybody, Senators, crime lords… you name it. Nothing else, I'm sorry."

Teron thanked her and begin to ponder his options. The hunter was his only lead, he didn't know what else to…or did he. But, he should test if the Padawan was keeping up.

"Besko? Where do _you_ think we should go next?"

Taken aback, Besko searched his brain for what little he knew about the Seers. Hmm. They really had done all they could so far… then it hit him.

"Bel Iblis!" he exclaimed.

Teron smiled at his apprentice's intelligence. Next stop, the residence of Garm Bel Iblis, founder and president of the Seers, former Corellian Senator…and Rebellion leader.

-**Okay, so it was shorter than the other one. The first chapter was kind of long for my standards, so the rest will be shorter. Except for maybe the last one. Alright, Kowakian Monkey Lizards, review!**-SF12


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever so soon, I'm back with Ch.3! YAY FOR ME!… Anyway. Some things I mentioned in the last 2 chapters may of confused you, so here goes. In the first paragraph of Ch.1, I mentioned Teron and Rye. Rye is his twin, he's not in this story, but I'm thinking of making one about him later. And in Ch.2, Dorvan was a Bothan. Bothans are humanoids with fur and an animal-like face, though very erect. Okay, being quiet now, read on!**

Garm Bel Iblis was one of three Senators that led the Rebellion, and was very outright. He argued with fellow leader Mon Mothma, believing she would try and rule the Empire if the Emperor fell. Only Bail Organa kept a force between the two, and when he died, there was chaos. When the Empire fell, Bel Iblis was yet again the Corellian Senator until recently, when he retired. He was the president of the Seers and was sure to know something about Cobral and Hiar.

An air taxi took Teron and Besko to Bel Iblis' home in Coruscant, a manor just outside of the Senatorial residences. After paying the driver, Teron pressed the button that alerted Bel Iblis he had visitors, and the door slid open almost immediately. An extremely old man looked at their tunics and smiled. "Jedi, eh? Come in, come in!"

The Jedi did so, glancing at the finery as Bel Iblis poured jama juice for the three of them.

"Now, what can I do to help you, Master Jedi?" The old man asked, sinking back into his chair.

"We're investigating the murders of Senators Hiar and Cobral. Since they were both Seers, we thought there might be a chain somewhere. Was there anything special about Hiar or Cobral?"

His expression somber now, nodded and said, "You're talking to the right man there. I'm now the oldest Corellian alive, at 102, so there isn't much I can do for the Seers anymore. I just observe and approve. I was grooming Brun to be my successor, and he was a very bright man."

"And Zana?" Besko prodded.

"She was just as brilliant, always having an idea or topic to bring up every meeting."

"Did they mention anything important before…"

The old man stroked his beard, thinking back to the last time he had seen Cobral and Hiar. "Well, yes, come to think of it."

Teron excitedly leaned forward in his chair. This was the information they needed! "What? What was it?"

"Well, Zana, Brun, and Alajin Ven of Telos found some evidence that someone or some group was stockpiling metals and making them into battle droids. But just when the Seers were thinking about submitting the proof to Chancellor Solo, Zana was killed. And now Brun is gone. I'd tell you to talk to Alajin, but he's back home at a rally on Telos."

" I cannot begin to tell you how grateful we are for this information! Alajin will probably be next! There's not a moment to lose! Come, Besko."

Teron and Besko raced out of Bel Iblis' home, hailing another air taxi to their landing platform.

Besko climbed into his Master's ship, _Faith in the Force_, a sort of modified A-Wing with more room and weapons, while Teron made a systems check.

"Everything's working, Padawan. Ready yourself for takeoff!"

The ship soared past Coruscant's atmosphere, prepared for the lightspeed jump and… THOOM! _The Faith _was off, it's occupants hoping they would be quick enough to save the life of Alajinn Ven.

**-And voila, it is finished! Okay, yeah, I noticed it was way too short, but my next chapter will be longer. Ch.4 will be here soon, wait patiently, Kowakian Monkey Lizards!**-SF12


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hello disloyal readers! Well, I'll have some soon. In the mean time, I'll write Ch.4! It's not going to be a large chapter, but it'll be bigger than the others. Oh and by the way, the stuff about Telos in the first paragraph was not my brainchild. Jude Watson, the author of the Star Wars series' Jedi Apprentice and Jedi Quest, has it on of her or his, I'm not sure books, _The Day of Reckoning_, I think. Hope you enjoy, nonexistent people!-**SF12

Telos used to be a beautiful planet, filled with gorgeous places to visit. That all changed when it's corrupt leader, Crion, and his son, Xanatos, Qui-Gon Jinn's first apprentice, began waging war on a neighboring planet. Jinn killed Crion, but Xanatos lived on to destroy his mentor. His company, Offworld, polluted Telos' great wonders. After a tangle with Jinn and his new apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Xanatos committed suicide and things began to look up for Telos. But the government was refilled with corruption and Telos was worse than ever. Senator Alajin Ven was reshaping the planet he represented, in pep rallies and funds. And he might succeed. If he didn't die first.

Teron expertly maneuvered his craft, _Faith in the Force_, landing it on a pad in Thani, capital of Telos. If he and Besko hurried, then Alajin Ven might survive. If not… he didn't want to dwell on it. However, it made him quicken his pace when he remembered how deadly the mysterious Teevan bounty hunter was. They had to hurry! Or Ven might end up like the other two… no… he had to focus on the matter at hand.

They rushed to an airbus, climbed aboard, and anxiously anticipated their next move.

Teron looked at his surroundings and realized exactly why Senator Ven was holding a rally…and why he needed to. Graffiti was sprayed everywhere and thugs leaned against the walls of the bus, waiting for someone to jump or something to steal to come into their path. They spotted the Jedi immediately and were on the pair like hungry Ithorian razor sharks.

"Jedi! Those lightsabers are worth good money!" shouted a burly specimen of a Nikto.

The Nikto, a Whipid, and some other assorted criminals charged at the Jedi.

Besko tried the door, but it refused to open, and there wasn't enough time to slice through it.

Thinking fast, Teron yelled to his apprentice, "Keep them busy while I find a way out of here! Don't kill them unless it's absolutely necessary. I have a feeling this is a bad place to have a bad reputation."

Keep them busy! Easier said than done. Still, Besko had to try or they were bantha fodder. Which meant that so was Alajin Ven.

Activating his lightsaber, Besko stood protectively by his Master's side.

The riffraff laughed. "Ooh, tough guy, eh? Eat blaster bolts, ya little runt!" The Whipid raised a blaster rifle and fired at the Padawan. Besko easily sent the bolt back at the Whipid. Howling with rage as the laser hit his arm, the Whipid and his gang shot continuously at the young Jedi.

Besko steadily deflected the bolts, wondering fervently what in the galaxy Teron was doing.

Meanwhile, Teron hurried into the pilot's compartment. The pilot was frozen in his seat, listening fearfully to the battle going on outside his door.

"Land, you idiot! My Padawan and I will jump if necessary, but I'd rather land and get out of here normally!"

"You can't jump! The doors only open if we're immobile!"

"Then land, for star's sake!"

The pilot began to stutter. "They'll… k-kill me! I c-can't!"

Teron exasperatedly shoved the coward out of his seat and took the controls. Pulling the airbus into the nearest stop, he pulled the lever that opened the door and ran to help his apprentice.

Besko was having a great deal of trouble subduing his enraged enemies. The Nikto rushed at him, vibroblade in hand. With a quick slash, the vibroblade fell to the ground… along with the hand that had held it.

Teron arrived at that moment, surveyed the situation and pushed his Padawan out the doors, then followed him.

"Oh no ya don't! No one gets away from us!" shouted the Whipid, sprinting for the door.

Turning quickly, Teron accessed the Force and the doors slid shut and locked electronically.

Scanning the crowd of transports around the stop, Teron found an owner and vehicle that didn't look dangerous.

"Ma'am! Please, we need to get to wherever Senator Ven is holding her rally! Jedi business!"

The Twi'lek inside the airspeeder eyed the Jedi warily. On this planet, you probably had a right to be wary, Teron thought.

"Okay, fine. Hop in."

Teron thanked her, and he Besko got into the speeder. Once off, he steeled himself for a battle. Alajin Ven would not die. If he did, then the galaxy would have no way of knowing what to do about a threat that only he truly knew about.

**-Okay, I'll clarify some things. Whipids are brutish, usually dimwitted tusked aliens. Niktos are reptilian-like aliens with varying types. Okay, review now. If not, I repeat myself when I say-You're a Kowakian Monkey Lizard! Lata!-**SF12


	5. Chapter 5

**-Ch.5 is here! When FFN readers were bored and idiotic, Ch.5 saved the day! YAY! … Okay, I'll stop shouting gloriously about my new Chapter and get on with it. Enjoy, but review or the evil music will play-**SF12

"Fellow Telosians! Our planet lies in ruin and it's beautiful spaces destroyed! It has been ninety-three years since the evil Xanatos polluted our planet with corruption as well as true mining, which destroyed the Sacred Pools and Crystal Caves. And it has been even longer since the evil Crion, his father, began waging a war with our neighboring planet to suit his power-hungry nature! Yet, our cities are riddled with crime and great environmental dangers. Why is this so? I'll tell you why! Our people have not contributed efforts to change! Many of our citizens are great people, yet do nothing to help. Well, that has to change! Without contribution from every Telosian, our world will slowly crumble until it is nothing more than a chaotic wasteland with no culture or even civility! It is teamwork that will get us through this crisis! Who's with me?"

You had to hand it to Senator Ven. That guy was a great motivational speaker. Teron just hoped Ven would get to use that talent again.

The speeder parked on the edge of the huge crowd watching Alajin Ven's speech. Quickly scanning the crowd, Teron realized this was going to be harder than he thought. There were thousands of people here! He would never…

"There he is!" Besko shouted, pointing toward the first circle of people around Ven.

And there he was. The Teevan hunter. He was slowly raising his repeaters. They had to hurry or Ven would die. Thinking quickly, Teron turned to the Twi'lek that flew them there. "We're going to have to borrow this, ma'am."

"What? WHAT?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but Senator Ven needs our help!"

Changing her tone immediately, the Twi'lek wordlessly got out of the vehicle.

"Alright, Besko. I'll fly the speeder through the crowd. You have to make as much noise as possible so that they'll notice and get out of the way."

The speeder slowly began to move through the crowd, with Besko shouting at the top of his lungs. "People, MOVE! Senator Ven is in danger! Move!"

Members of the crowd shook their heads and the Jedi heard one mutter, "Attention-seekers!"

"It's not working, Teron. We need to try something else!"

"Too late for that! The hunter is making his move."

Sure enough, the Teevan was taking advantage of the fact that Ven had a break in his speech, and was preparing to creep up onto the podium.

"We'll never make it in time! And Ven can't hear us from here." Teron said worriedly

"No, but I think I know what might work, Master." Besko took a deep breath and summoned the Force, jerking his hand in the bounty hunter's general direction.

Suddenly, Alajin Ven abruptly jolted so he was looking straight at the hunter. Somehow, he understood what the Jedi meant, though he couldn't hear them. Gasping, he hit the ground and ducked behind his stand, yelling into his voice amp. "Let that speeder through! Bounty hunter! Let them through!"

The crowd parted and Teron pushed the airspeeder to its max speed. The Teevan's eyes widened and he reached onto his back…and flipped the power switch on a jet-pack!

"Oh, come on! When did he get that?"

"Someone's really determined to get rid of this guy! Well, no matter. He has a new jet-pack, we've always had the Force, Padawan."

Teron and Besko Force-leaped from the speeder, landing smoothly on the podium just as the Teevan did.

"Besko, take care of Senator Ven. I'll deal with this scum!"

Teron rushed at the hunter, activating his lightsaber. His adversary drew a vibroblade, expertly parrying Teron's blows.

Meanwhile, Besko was desperately trying to find a way to get Alajin Ven to safety. The fight between Teron and the Teevan blocked the only exit off the platform. And the platform was twenty feet of the ground. Looking around, he spied a small building marked 'Volunteer Sign-ups', apparently where supporters of Ven's cause put their names down to help. It would do.

"Senator Ven? Listen closely. I'm going to cast my cable launcher's cord to that building, it will stick there and when you press the trigger, you will zip toward the building. Don't worry, you will stop when the line runs out. But, there, the drop from your position is only about five feet. You'll live. Are you ready?"

Alajin Ven gritted his teeth, then nodded grimly. Besko shot the cord from his cable launcher and gave it to Ven, who pulled the trigger and immediately shot forward toward the volunteer building.

Nodding with satisfaction, Besko hurried to help his Master.

Upon seeing his target escape, the Teevan let out a cry of rage and started to follow with his jet-pack. But, noticing the crowd was watching him, and all of those with weapons had them drawn, he gave up and flew away. But the look that he gave the Jedi clearly stated, 'This is not over. I'll return.'

Sinking wearily back into the speeder, the Jedi headed for Alajin Ven. Upon arriving at the place Ven escaped to, Teron got out and instructed his Padawan to return the airspeeder to its owner and then report back. After his apprentice left, Teron approached Alajin Ven

"I trust you are unhurt, Senator Ven?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And please, call me Alajin. You saved my life, so I'm not going to waste time on titles and all that bantha fodder."

"Well, okay. I'm Teron Kenobi. I'm investigating those Senate murders, and learned that you were involved with Seers Brun Hiar and Zana Cobral, the deceased Senators. I and my apprentice, Besko Orion, believed you'd be next."

Alajin wiped a tear away from his face. "Thank you. I… I knew it would be dangerous to attempt my speech today, but… my world is in so much trouble, and I needed to help solve the problems. Like I said, every Telosian must contribute. I just feel sorry for Zana and Brun, they were great people, some of the best friends and smartest colleagues anyone could ask for. They will be missed greatly. But, if there's anything I can do to help…"

"Actually, Sen-, um, Alajin, I was hoping you could tell me about the matter you and the other two were going to present to the Senate. It might help us stop the hunter, and, whomever it is who is his client."

"Of course." Alajin said, calming down. "Well, Brun discovered rumors that someone in the Outer Rim region was turning scrap metals into battle droids. He thought it was just gossip, but when he, Zana and I asked more and more people on different planets, they all confirmed that a hooded man came every month or so to collect metals and pay their owners. Then, later, after someone attacked the hooded man for some unconfirmed reason, he began to travel with two droids, the old Trade Federation type. These droids had strong enough armor, but it was odd-looking, with different patches of metals here and there. Some of the witnesses said it was obvious that their scrap metals had been used."

"But, I wonder why he didn't save trouble by buying normal metals off the black market." Teron pondered.

"Hmm. Well, my guess is the person wanted to be discreet about it. I mean, the people barely told us the info, because I think they were frightened. So whoever is doing this decided that he or she could kill two gorak birds with one blaster bolt if he killed us. Then, no one but the witnesses would know, and after our deaths, they'd be too scared to tell anyone. One clever person, eh?"

"Indeed."

Besko chose this moment to arrive, breathless, from giving the Twi'lek her speeder.

"Ah, Besko. Alajin has given me some new ideas, but first things first; we need to catch that hunter. However, it's getting late, so we'll retire to the _Faith_. No offense intended, Alajin, but I'm not sure I'd trust a hotel here after today."

But Alajin Ven wouldn't hear of it. He offered the Jedi his guest room, and, after some protest, the two gave in and followed the Senator to his quarters.

The guest room was nothing more than a plainly decorated room with twin sleepcouches. But to two exhausted Jedi who had been in three battles in one day, it was paradise. They fell asleep immediately.

In the late morn, only Teron awoke. Alajin was obviously a late sleeper and Besko had been through a lot in one day. In fact, Teron would be asleep too, if he hadn't figured out how to find the hunter. So easy he thought. Why didn't think of it before?

Getting up, he gently shook Besko awake.

"What's up?" Besko asked sleepily.

"I figured out how we can find the Teevan!"

_That_ got Besko's attention. "How?"

"You tell me." His Master grinned. "'We are not saints, but seekers.'" He quoted.

That was an old Jedi saying. Besko thought for a moment, then answered. "Well, we seek the bounty hunter, but… we must look somewhere a saint wouldn't look. Like a… like a criminal hangout or something."

"You've sort of got it, though the source is not _exactly_ criminal-related. Here's a saying that'll help, but has nothing to do with Jedi: 'It takes one to know one'."

Besko groaned. "I see where this is going and I _really_ don't like it."

**-SO LONG! It took me a long time to write this, but it's finished. I'm not really sure how I feel 'bout this chapter, but I like most of it. Oh yeah, I noticed the ridiculous amount of italics in the end, but it was necessary, y'know. Okay, review please. I'm being polite, so I'm hoping you'll be nice and review me. PLEASE-**SF12


	6. Chapter 6

**-Okay, I realized using bold is kind of copying some other authors. If anyone cares that I'm using bold in pre or post chapter crap, tell me and I'll change it. In the meantime, DEAL WITH IT! Anyway, R&R people-**SF12

Bounty hunters. Jedi. Usually complete opposites, when you thought about it.

Then, how was Teron friends with a bounty hunter? Besko wondered.

His Master had explained everything on the ride to Coruscant.

"You see, Besko, my friend Drell Laserfire may be a bounty hunter, but he _mainly_ works for the Republic. He is a member of a bounty hunting team, dubbed the Quartette, which does jobs like disposing of dangerous criminals or other menaces. While, of course, he can't always work for the Republic, he usually does. But, if there is anything Drell is good at, second to his combat skills, it's his information-gathering skills. He'll know who that Teevan is, trust."

And even as their rented speeder parked outside of a small tavern, Besko still did not understand. However, he got the feeling that he would find out soon.

Teron turned to his apprentice before the Jedi entered the bar.

"I trust Drell with my life, and I get the feeling the rest of the Quartette are okay, but there may be other people here this morning. Be careful."

They stepped inside. There were several suspicious people, but one table was full of laughter and smiles. A man with even darker hair than Besko was standing up and telling a story. "So then, he goes 'you killed that gundark? But that was my dinner!'"

Loud guffaws came from the man's audience, until a listener turned and saw the Jedi. He had brown hair and suspicious eyes. "Drell! Intruders!" he yelled.

Immediately, the dark-haired man whipped around, quick-drawing his blaster pistol. When he saw Teron, he grinned and holstered his weapon.

"Teron! You gave me quite a scare, man! How're you doing?"

"Just fine, Drell. This is my Padawan Learner, Besko Orion."

Drell grinned and shook Besko's hand, which tried not to recoil. This person was a criminal, no matter what Teron said! He was a bounty hunter!

"And to what do I owe this unexpected, delightful surprise? Last time I saw you, you were helping me out with those two Dugs and their soldiers that attacked me."

Teron winced. "If my memory suffices, it was _ten_ Dugs, my friend. And _maybe_ they wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't called them cheap equivalents to Kowakian Monkey Lizards…"

"Ah, maybe. I guess we'll never know. Oh, and I believe you've met the Quartette, or most of it, back when it was the Trio. But, to refresh your memory…this is Lieda." Drell teased.

A woman about thirty, with chestnut-colored hair and eyes smiled at Teron and Besko. She didn't look much like a bounty hunter, with only one vibro-shiv and lot of hi-tech devices on her belt. Besko assumed she was group technician, and Drell confirmed this.

"And this is Jet, our newest member of the Quartette, the only one you haven't met."

A man with sandy hair, and a blaster rifle nodded at the Jedi. Teron also noticed that a prized-looking jet-pack sat on his shoulders, which obviously was the cause of his namesake.

"And, of course, you remember Minorto. I daresay I could call you…_allies_?"

The only way the brown-haired man acknowledged Teron's presence was by glaring silently, yet furiously, at him, and tightening his grip around his force pike.

Minorto seemed to deeply distrust Jedi, by the look in his eye. He never took his eyes off of Besko and Teron, as if they would suddenly brandish their lightsabers and announce that he was under arrest at any moment.

"So, I would assume that you are here to see a good friend and have fun, but you're so busy with your Jedi lifestyle-" Here Drell paused and comically feigned wiping a tear from his eye-"…so that's out of the question. Need some information, I'm guessing."

Teron smiled. "Sort of, Drell. I'm looking for a bounty hunter."

The atmosphere at the table changed considerably after that statement. Minorto hefted his force pike and readied himself for a fight. Others at the table casually slipped their hands down and grasped blasters. Only Drell and Lieda remained calm.

Trying to make a joke out of it and soothe his fellow hunters, Drell laughed. "Well, I'd say you found one! Or two. Or three…"

Teron shook his head. "I'm looking for a Teevan hunter, normal size and build. He carries repeaters and doesn't seem to talk much. Deadly."

"Him, eh? Mysterious guy, he is. His name is Etarn. Doesn't really socialize. Heads out to an Outer Rim planet almost every day."

Teron's face fell. "I take it you don't know which?"

"Nope. But, he eats at that table over there now and then. In fact…"

Teron glanced over at the indicated table. There, a cloaked figure sat. Inconspicuously, he turned and saw Teron watching him. Quickly, he ran toward the door. As he did so, his cloak flapped up slightly, and Teron saw a flash of silver-gray skin. It was Etarn.

Teron and Besko raced to stop the Teevan, but, to their dismay, Etarn still had a jet-pack. He rocketed away while Teron's frustration welled up inside. If only he could catch the hunter, this matter could be solved without more damage. But, though the airspeeder was in good condition, it was bulky enough not to able to fit in some places which the Teevan could use to escape! And there was nothing else…except…

Teron eyed Jet's jet-pack.

"Could I borrow that?"

**-Not sure if I like this chapter or dislike it. Oh and Lieda is pronounced LEE-EDA. Okay, no idea how to do the next one, but after that, its crystal clear to me. R&R-**SF12


	7. Chapter 7

**-I'm back in school, so it'll take longer for updates. Grr. Anyways, I have almost no plans for this chapter, so if its crap, forgive me. Onward!-**SF12

This guy just did not give up! Teron shouted in his head as he rocketed after Etarn. Usually, bounty hunters weren't totally loyal to their clients. Either his employer paid rather well, or he had a plot that would benefit both of them. Or both options.

The Jedi wasn't good with a jet-pack, so Etarn was hard to follow. Speeders, swoops, starships, everything but jet-packs. He was sure he wasn't doing badly for someone who had never used one of these contraptions before. Plus, most beginners, he was sure, did not have their first run chasing after bounty hunters on crowded Coruscant.

Etarn flipped in the air, switching directions. Teron groaned, but resignedly tried to follow, without much success. Suddenly hit with a surge of confidence, he used the Force to freeze the hunter in midair, if only for a second.

But a second was all Teron needed. Pushing the jets to maximum, he raced toward Etarn. With lightning speed, the Jedi drew his lightsaber and drove it into the hunter's fuel tanks. With a sickening _clunk_, the jet-pack dropped like a stone. And so did its rider.

As the hunter dropped, he pressed something on his belt, and soon a silver airspeeder slid under him. Opening the hatch with another lever, Etarn landed smoothly and began to escape.

No! Teron panicked. What now? It was then he remembered Uncle Obi-Wan's battle with Jango Fett. He had been intensely interested in that topic, since, after all, it featured his great-uncle. Obi-Wan had tossed a tracking device on the hull of _Slave I_. Struck by inspiration, Teron took a tracking device from his belt, and threw it, propelling it with the force. It attached neatly to the back of the speeder as it started to move.

Teron watched Etarn leave, then began to move back through the busy traffic of Coruscant, towards the bar. Besko was probably worried, and who knows? The Teevan could notice the tracker at any time, and it was on his speeder, not is ship. He could take off, and the Jedi would be left with no leads.

Reaching the tavern, Teron saw Besko's anxious expression, as he stood outside. He landed the jet-pack, with some difficulty, and smiled at his Padawan Learner.

He clapped Drell on the shoulder and said, "I have to leave now, but I'll see you again soon."

Drell nodded. "If you need help, you know where to find it."

If things worked out, the true villain behind this scheme would be revealed and jailed. But they had to hurry to make that scene happen.

The rented speeder was going as fast as it could, but Teron still felt as if the Jedi would fail. According to the tracking device, Etarn's vehicle was close. Then, its signal stopped abruptly.

"He found the tracker!" Besko exclaimed.

"Yes, which means he probably reached his destination. We must hurry." His master replied. But, they weren't fast enough.

They arrived at the place where the tracker had gone dead. It was a seedy landing pad, with battered ships here and there. The owner of the establishment was a pudgy humanoid that looked as suspicious as his place. The pad was so small that a quick skim told Teron exactly what he needed to know-Etarn was gone.

"Did a Teevan male just leave here?" Teron directed the question at the owner. The man eyed his Jedi robes, and answered.

"Yah, he did."

"WHERE? Where did he go?"

The man shrugged. "Didn't leave a flight plan. Left in a hurry."

"Where does he usually go, then?"

"I might know, might not. For the right amount o' credits, I could."

Teron activated his lightsaber.

"Of course, I'd be glad to assist you, free of charge.

"Of course. Now where did Etarn go? I think you know." Teron said, exchanging a glance with his apprentice.

"Mustafar. He went to Mustafar."

**-Again, I'm unsure if I liked this chapter. Kinda short, I guess. Cool part is coming up. R&R.-**SF12


	8. Chapter 8

-**I'm back! Thanks for the review, Mira-Jade. Anyway, enjoy! I've had this chapter in mind ever since I started this fic, and its probably going to be the second-to-last one. Short fic, I know. But it's good, so please review. Read on!-**SF12

Mustafar. It was a planet where countless evil had occurred. The battle between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the base planet for the Separatists, and the events that led to Padme Amidala Naberrie's death. Gizor Delso, the last Separatist, had died defying the Empire on Mustafar, though it was probably for his own benefit. Whether for good or for evil, a great deal of blood had been shed on Mustafar, and Teron and Besko wanted nothing to do with it.

They had to go there anyway.

The _Faith_ descended on a landing platform, right next to a small cruiser, assumedly Etarn's. Teron scanned the other ports above the lava, and found that none of them seemed to be in use. He then looked at the old droid factory on his own platform, and found what he was looking for. The few windows were full of light, and the faint sound of machinery leaked through the thick durasteel walls. This was it.

Besko and Teron started toward the factory, and, as if on cue, Etarn rocketed out of the building. Bracing themselves for a fight, The Jedi raced forward.

Teron swung his blade as the hunter landed, but Etarn managed to duck under the slash. He tossed a thermal detonator at Besko, who was knocked off his feet, but lived. Drawing a vibroblade, the Teevan engaged Teron in combat. The red blade stabbed and parried, matching the blue lightsaber clash by clash.

Besko eventually managed to get from his place on the ground. After checking for serious injury, and finding none, he raced back to the battle. The hunter tried his best, but, once again, became apparent that two Jedi were more than a match for him. So he resorted to one of the dangerous tricks he kept up his sleeve.

In an event eerily similar to one that occurred in the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Etarn simply turned in battle, and expertly threw his vibroblade at Besko. Even Teron or Besko, who were skilled Jedi, could not stop it at this rate. Besko dropped like a stone.

Teron let out a yell of pain and sadness at this. Etarn took this opportunity to kick the Jedi Knight onto his back. As he fell, his lightsaber slashed through his shoulder, ever so slightly, as his grip lessened.

Etarn grinned. In thirty seconds, he had immobilized one opponent, and would kill the other now. He had finally managed to defeat this certain two, who were particularly hard to kill. Drawing a repeater from his belt, the bounty hunter prepared to end the life of Teron Kenobi.

Teron's own thoughts were of Besko. The boy was alive, if barely. The living Force in him was ebbing, and he needed help. Teron could live, move…the wounds weren't that bad. But Besko required medical attention…and he needed it soon. Otherwise, the most promising Jedi apprentice Teron had ever seen would never get a chance to become a Knight.

Seeing the blaster looming above him, Teron realized he was probably going to die. He braced himself, and closed his eyes, drawing the Force around him…and blaster fire erupted.

Teron stiffened-but no pain came, except for what had already been inflicted. He opened his eyes, and saw Etarn trying in vain to dodge blaster bolts coming from an overhead ship. Teron knew that ship. He grinned broadly. Drell Laserfire.

Etarn fell and did not get up. The bolts had hit him one too many times, and he was never going to get up again.

Feeling some strength start to flow, thanks to a new ray of hope, Teron rose. The starship landed and Drell rushed out, Jet and Lieda following closely.

"Teron! Are you all right?" Drell asked worriedly, looking his friend over.

"I'm-ouch…okay. Besko needs real help, though. Worry about him!"

Lieda nodded and hurried toward the apprentice. Teron looked confusedly at the trio, before asking, "Erm…Just why did you come here?"

Drell gave a passionate smile. "I may not have that great Force thingy like you do, but I knew you were in danger. I found where you left from, and some reports there told me you were headed for Mustafar. Lieda and Jet agreed to come with me." He shot the two a glance of thanks, though Teron noticed, with amusement, that his eyes lingered the most on Lieda.

"And Minorto?" Teron questioned dryly.

"Eh, well, if you can believe it, he wanted to come. But he has the largest price on his head imaginable in these parts. Something about a Hutt crime lord dying-go figure. So we made him stay behind."

The chuckle Teron was planning caught and died in his throat as he turned to Besko. His Padawan looked so still, his breathing very shallow. His living force was hanging in there…but not for long.

"We have to leave-get to the closest planet that won't shoot us upon landing. Besko needs help." Lieda nodded her agreement and Teron hoisted the boy into his arms. He was surprisingly light…it scared the Jedi Knight.

"No one is leaving here alive." A deep voice, full of malice and contempt, rumbled.

Everyone spun around and the bounty hunters all drew weapons. Lieda gasped and Drell gave a surprised yelp. At least one hundred battle droids had assembled behind them, led by a tall man with a gray beard.

The man laughed. "So this is what I'm up against. A wounded Jedi Padawan, and three bounty hunters? Oh and Master Kenobi-I'm so afraid. And I thought I'd be in trouble. Heh."

Teron ground his teeth in annoyance. The man saw this and laughed again.

"Do you perhaps want to know my story before you die? Well, whether you do or not, I'll tell you."

"I was enlisted in the Imperial Army toward the end of the war. Or rather, I was forced to enter. I was a good gunner on a planet that was quickly losing Imperial control, and I was quickly grabbed and put in the army, despite the fact that I wasn't a clone. I learned the Imperial way, and liked it. The Empire proved to have too many flaws, however, and lost control of the entire galaxy to that pitiful Rebellion. I believe your great-uncle had something to do with that, Kenobi. After a while, I realized their flaw. They relied on humans-clones! Droids may not be as efficient, but they are easily manufactured, while soldiers must be trained. So I decided to try a theory. I have made all these droids out of recycled metals, and many more. I plan to retake the Republic in the name of a new Empire! I will win where so many have failed-Admiral Thrawn, Brakiss, and others. But, I, Kannden, will win! Others tried to stop my plan-Hiar, Ven, Cobral…but I got rid of most of them, and the Seers will lie low for now, thinking I'm after all of them! Their best members failed! But I will not fail in my task!"

Teron flashed a look at Drell. This didn't look good, but maybe the old man had forgot about them in his endless tirade about how triumphant his victory would be.

Fate had another idea, however.

"Oh and as for you…I've come up with a little contest. Let's see what happens when you take three bounty hunters, a Jedi with minor injuries, and one that's unconscious and make them fight, oh, I don't know…half of these droids? That's about fifty."

Teron groaned. Great. Just perfect. Now they were dead for sure. Unless… A plan formed in his mind as Kannden continued.

"I'll give you five minutes to plan and prepare, since I'm so generous. Then, I shall take fifty of my droids and watch from my transport ship."

"You're deranged, Imperial!" Jet spat. The old man shrugged and said "Four minutes, then."

The group formed a tight circle, and Drell addressed the others. "I don't suppose any of you have a brilliant, award-winning plan? Because otherwise, we're bantha fodder."

Teron cleared his throat. "It's not going to win any awards, but I've got an idea.

Glancing at the droids, Drell turned to the Jedi Knight. "It'll have to do."

**-Second to last chapter, the last one will come soon. Epilogue-maybe. I might just cram it all into the last chapter. Depends. Review, and I'll fulfill a bribe. MAYbe.-**SF12


End file.
